A Bit of Late Night Learning
by magdalena2122
Summary: Hermione and George engage in a private lesson together in the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Can they teach each other a thing or two? OoTP. Companion to Chapter 6 of Bound and Gagged, but stands on its own. A request by la-rubinita


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I claim to

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I claim to. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**A Bit of Late-Night Learning**

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger had the book _Hogwarts, A History_ open in her lap, yet she couldn't care less about it. Her attention was focused on the book she had concealed inside the aforementioned tome. It was well past midnight, and she was curled up in the library at Grimmauld Place, reading. No, _learning_.

She was on page four hundred thirty-five, and she still had about a third of the book left. Traces of sleepiness were beginning to set in, but there was no way she could put the book down yet. There was only a week left before she was to go back to Hogwarts for her fifth year, and she wanted to finish the book before then.

The old grandfather clock in the corner chimed once, indicating the hour. She turned the page and continued reading in silence. After a moment, she felt the strange sensation of being watched. Looking up, she realized that George Weasley was walking slowly into the room. Their eyes made contact.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You're looking a bit flushed," George asked as he approached.

Hermione quickly shoved her bookmark in the book she was reading, and closed _Hogwarts, A History_ as well as she could with the other book inside. "Yes, I'm fine. Just doing a little reading before the summer holidays are over," she responded, gesturing at the larger book in her lap.

"_Hogwarts, A History_? Of course," he chuckled as moved closer to the couch. "Do you mind if I join you? Or would you prefer it if I left you alone to read?" he asked.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "No, I don't mind having company," she said, scooting over a bit to make room for him.

George made himself comfortable, draping one arm across the back of the couch behind her. "So Hermione, how are you doing? Really, I mean. How was your summer?"

A moment passed while Hermione pondered the question. George sounded sincere when he asked, so she wanted to give him a sincere answer. "All things considered, it could have been worse. Of course there's the tension that Voldemort's return has created, but it's a little easier to relax when your parents are Muggles, and completely out of that loop."

"You didn't tell your parents about Voldemort?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, they know about Harry's past and all that, and I mentioned that the dark wizard responsible for his parents' deaths had returned, but I didn't go into much detail. They certainly aren't aware of the gravity of the situation. It's better this way, though. If they knew, they'd worry, and possibly even try to keep me out of Hogwarts this year," she finished.

Slowly, he nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. That must be hard for you, though. I can't imagine trying to deal with all of this without the support of my family."

"That's just it, though. I have _your_ family. And it makes visiting my own family more like a real vacation," responded Hermione. "How was your summer?"

"It could have been worse, all things considered," George grinned. "Really, aside from the obvious drawbacks, I had some fun. Fred and I have been busy."

Hermione chuckled at that. "I'll bet you have. I have to admit, those Extendable Ears are pretty impressive."

He winked. "See, even those of us without a book perpetually in front of our faces can be smart sometimes too," George teased, giving her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ a sharp poke. The tome slid to the floor, and Hermione's eyes widened as her other book fell out. "Reading two books at once, huh?" he asked as he reached for the second book. "You're even more ambitious than I thought."

Hermione's hand shot out to snatch the book. "No!" she gasped, realizing that he had reached it first.

"I won't hurt your precious book, I promise," George said, mistaking her tone for worry over his treatment of the book. She sighed in defeat and attempted to disappear into the couch. "_The Guide to Getting it On_?" he read aloud, turning to face Hermione. "What is this?"

A deep flush crept over her face. "Umm… It's… It's exactly what it sounds like," she muttered, desperately wishing for that disappearing to happen. Squeezing her eyes shut, she counted to five, hoping that when she opened her eyes, her book would still be concealed, and that George wouldn't be staring at her.

After five painful seconds, she peeked. No such luck. George was gaping at her with an expression of shock and… admiration? "I never would have guessed," he said finally, breaking the silence. "May I?"

Hermione shrugged. It wasn't as if letting him look at it more thoroughly would increase the embarrassment of the situation. She continued trying to disappear.

He flipped through the first few pages of the book, skimming the words. "This book is pretty incredible. Where did you find it?"

Glancing back up, she muttered, "Muggle bookstore."

George fell silent again, occasionally "hmm-ing" or "whoa-ing" at things he apparently found interesting. "Why are you reading this?" he eventually questioned, looking at her inquisitively. She stared back with wide eyes. "Okay, I guess it's obvious why you're reading this. Next question. Have you ever had sex before?"

Taking a sharp breath, she considered whether or not to answer his question. Finally deciding that she didn't have much to lose at that point, she sighed, "Yes."

Mirroring his look from earlier, George looked slightly shocked and admiring. "Nothing wrong with that, of course," he reassured. "I was just curious as to how informative this book really is, you know, in execution."

A small smile curled on her lips. "It is _quite_ informative," she murmured.

He laughed, and turned his attention back to thumbing through the book. A few minutes passed, and he had the book open to the place she had shoved her bookmark into. Glancing slyly at Hermione, he pierced the silence again. "Have you ever attempted anything from the first part of chapter thirty-eight?"

Wracking her brain for the topic of that chapter, she squinted curiously into space. Then it hit her. _Bondage._ The first part of chapter thirty-eight was over bondage. "No. Have you?"

Shaking his head, he responded, "No. Not that it doesn't sound like it could be fun, though."

"Yeah," she began. "But you would probably have to trust the person you tried it with, don't you think? Otherwise it could be dangerous."

He nodded in agreement. A moment later, he looked at her intently. "I trust _you_."

Hermione stared back at him, weighing her options. She could laugh it off as a joke and leave… Or she could stay and see how things played out. She chose the latter. "Do you? I think I trust you too," she said from under her lashes.

George set the book on the floor, leaving it open to chapter thirty-eight, and quickly closed the space between himself and Hermione. "That's what I like to hear," he whispered before burying his face in her neck. She tilted her head back and moaned. His lips made their way up her neck and across her jaw, finding her own lips.

Kissing her gently at first, he captured her face in his hands. They sat like that for awhile, kissing each other with increasing passion until Hermione pulled away suddenly. "You said you trust me?" she asked.

"Only if it means you're going to tie me up and shag me till I'm blue in the face," he said cheekily.

She gave him a small smile before she responded. "I'm willing to try, but bear in mind that I've never done this before." He held out his wrists to her and waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Okay, okay, let's give this a shot," she laughed.

Pulling out her wand, she cast both a locking and silencing charm on the library, and then she looked around for something she could comfortably tie George to. After dismissing the couch and a nearby table, her eyes fell on a soft-looking antique armchair. "Sit on that chair," she requested.

More than cheerfully obliging, he trekked over to the chair, dropping his pants to his knees before he sat. Hermione rolled her eyes and conjured some scarves. She walked around to the back of the chair and pulled George's arms around behind. Carefully, she bound his wrists to one another, and to the legs of the chair. After giving them a tug, she was satisfied that it would hold him, and she ventured back around the chair to stand in front of him.

Taking in the look of pained anticipation on his face, his exaggerated breathing, and the bulge that was presenting itself in his boxers, she bit her lip anxiously. Apparently sensing her nervousness, George whispered, "Come here."

Well, when he put it that way… She pulled off her jumper and jeans, and moved a little closer. After only a slight hesitation, she climbed on to the chair with him and straddled his lap. The feeling of his erection pressed against her made her insides clench up in pleasure. Unconsciously, she rocked a little against his length, drawing a moan from his lips. She smiled, encouraged, and continued, moving her face down to his at the same time.

She kissed him for a few minutes, building her confidence. She was almost ready to take the next step when George groaned against her mouth, "Please, Hermione. Don't tease me anymore." She rocked harder against his groin in response, and then lifted herself up high enough to remove her panties and his boxers. Picking up his cock with one hand, she positioned herself and slid down onto him.

It took a moment for her to get used to the sensation of being full. While she had some sexual experience under her belt, so to speak, she didn't have sex with enough frequency to immediately be able to accommodate a male. Once the initial discomfort wore off, she began rocking again.

Soon she was thrusting herself onto George wildly, giving him a spectacular view of her breasts with every upstroke. A tingle began in her core, and spread through her body as she rode out her orgasm on top of him. Breathlessly, she stared into his face as she slid off his lap and kneeled on the floor in front of him. Taking his wet erection into her mouth, she tasted her own release, which was interesting, but didn't deter her from her task. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft before engulfing it entirely. One of her hands kneaded his testicles as she pumped his cock with her lips. Only a moment later, his length began to twitch. Pulling her mouth off of him, she brought him off manually, letting his seed spill across her breasts.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Finally, they made eye contact and smiled slightly at one another. Hermione leaned over to the couch and grabbed her wand, performing a cleaning spell on them both simultaneously. She pulled her underwear back on, and moved to the back of the chair to untie George.

"So…" began Hermione. "That was…"

"A bit of late-night learning?" George finished.

She smiled. "Yes."

They dressed in comfortable silence, and sat back on the couch together. Hermione yawned. Leaning forward, George brushed a kiss across her cheek, "Get some sleep, you're clearly tired. Maybe we can learn something together again sometime." She nodded sleepily. "Now I see why Ron always wants you to help him with his school work. You _are_ good at everything," he joked as he helped her stand.

She glared at him, but accepted his help anyway. Pulling away from him, she scooped up her books, removed the charms from the room and headed toward the door. "I _am_ good at everything, _aren't_ I?" she asked cheekily. Leaving him standing in the middle of the room looking slightly baffled, she disappeared out the door, heading off to bed.


End file.
